meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Uzil The Great Heresy
A lovecraftian entity and first occupant of the Pit. Appearance A giant grey/dead white cephlapod (think octopi or squids) with the face of an old man. His 'beard' is his large tentacles and the back of his head is a large growth. His hidden mouth is a beak with rows of fangs and crooked molars. In his original form, he was an old humanoid male with pointed ears that looked like a typical fantasy wizard. Personality Little can be said of his personality, but he is patient and often calm. Unlike his cell mates he seems to hold no grudge against Sol. However, Uzil holds great jealousy over Sol which he hides, his ultimate plan being to take from him everything, his realm, his power, even Vagash, for no other reason than because she is infatuated with Sol. So great is his jealousy, that he created his Dark Pearls to mimic the Cinder Stars and uses his Miasma to corrupt and take over Sol's creations, or create equivalents of his own. His ultimate goal, is to acquire a form similar to Sol's in term of appearance and power, for he knows that should the Sun Giant awake, he would stand no chance. History Once one of Sol's few mortal acquaintances, Uzil was a sage and renowned magic user on his world. However upon meeting Sol he grew jealous of the being's power and immortality and thus turned to dark magic. After several dark rituals he transformed himself into his current form. This resulted in Sol having to defeat him but not without a cost. While Sol fought and defeated him, eventually the lingering hex placed upon him forced him into a seemingly eternal sleep after his battle with Mandaz. Since then he has been chained in the pit and simply waits. During that time he met Vagash, and the two sorcerer monsters exchanged notes and teachings. Powers and Abilities * He is an Eldritch Thing ** Miasma: This poisonous gas/ darkness can be generated by him and used to power his spells. it chokes beings of light not strong enough to resist it. He also uses it for travel. *** Dark Shards: Crystals formed from his miasma. It grants the power of darkness but if the user does not give themselves to evil the shard will eventually kill them via poisoning. **** Dark Pearls: By combining his shards with the necromancy he learned from Vagash, he can create pearls of miasma and dark power. Due to his study of Ultra Statues, Uzil was able to create pearls able to turn people, dead or alive, into Miasma Ultranoids. ** Psychic Attacks: As an Eldritch thing he has potent psychic powers. His powers are less effective on the strong willed. *** Pain Shard: A psychic bolt that inflicts pain where there is none. **** Pain Waves: He can radiate psychic waves that inflict pain on other around him. *** Illusions: He can cast illusions. *** Inflict Horror: He can cause beings around him to feel intense fear. * Dark Magic: From black spheres of energy, miasma, alchemy and hexes, his dark craft is powerful. It is strong enough to contend with the power of the Cinders. ** Barrier: A purple sphere of energy that can block all but the strongest of attacks, or those designed for piercing barriers. ** Dark Touch: Dark bolts of purple energy can cover his body. Used mainly when engaged in physical attacks, or grappling with a foe ** Dark Spheres: A mix of his miasma and his dark energy. ** Hexes: Powerful curses, at his height, they can affect even Titan level enemies. ** Necromancy: Learned from Vagash *** Drain Life: He can drain the life force from mortals. While he can use it on Titans, they are less affected by the attack, some like Zombiejiger, are immune. ** Creations: *** Jinn Conjuring: Elementals under his control. Most of his are Miasma Elementals. They are a counter to Sol's emissaries. *** Miasma Drakes: Dragon like kaiju that breath miasma. Are under his control. **** Puppets: Variants of his Miasma Drakes, they puppets he controls directly as signified by their octopus like heads. Trivia * Just as his Jewels were inspired by the Shikon Jewel from Inuyasha, Uzil, was inspired by the villain of that series Naraku, who also used Miasma and often had an eldritch form. Category:Eldritch Things Category:Villains Category:Characters